User blog:KoodieJamma/i
__NOEDITSECTION__ *'Fears:' **Never finding love **Dying in vain **Never gaining his brother's trust *'Goals:' **Settle down **Gaining brother's trust **Be a respectable father **Start his own clan *'Phobias:' **Aquaphobia of water **Aichmophobia of needles/sharp objects **Atelophobia of imperfection **Atychiphobia of failure **Cynophobia of dogs ='History'= Kittypet moons *Valentine is born to his parents Huckleberry and Umbra along with his twin Logan. *Valentine and Logan are happy together as littermates. *They open their eyes and begin to walk around, learning to wrestle with eachother and play mossball. *Valentine needs some advice from Logan and Logan happily complies, willing to help his brother. *Valentine meets a new kitttypet nextdoor to him named Sugar, *Valentine and Sugar begin meeting through a crack in the fence, talking to eachother. *Valentine forms a crush on Sugar but doesn't say anything because he believes it would pass. Kittypet moons *Valentine is sold off to a new family, leaving him rather heartbroken that Sugar didn't go with him and the same of Logan. *Valentine's name is changed (though not permanently) to Svellane. *Valentine's new family has a dog whom he does not take a liking to. *Valentine finds a loose area in his yard to where he can escape. He keeps it secret for a while however, hoping that he would use it at the right time. *Valentine escapes the twoleg nest, running off into the wild. There in the wild he finds Logan, who's name is now Hearthpaw, having joined Shadowclan. *Valentine follows his brother to the clan. The clan seems very lush and exciting to him. *The leader, Butterflystar, asks if he wishes to stay. Valentine obviously agrees but means to keep his name. *He joins as an apprentice, his mentor being Flusheddawn. *Greencough spread across the camp. Valentine was lucky not to catch it however. His mentor Flusheddawn did catch it and was confined to the medicine den, unable to train Valentine. *Flusheddawn died a few days after she had caught it, leaving Valentine heartbroken again and forced to have a new mentor named Nightshard. *Nightshard pushes him hard for the last two moons of his training. Warriorhood 12-13 *Valentine is forced to leave Shadowclan after his brother gets involved in a big skirmish, taking one of Butterflystar's lives. He is exiled for something he didn't do, and is enraged at his brother. Lonerhood 13-Current *Valentine leaves in a separate direction from Hearthcrow/Logan, irritated. He decided to live on his own. *Valentine met a cat who was none other than Sugar, her new name being Roxane. Valentine hung out with Roxane for quite a while. *Roxane mysteriously dissapears for a few days. Valentine sees as she comes back with a tom-cat who is her mate. *Valentine's heart drops and he leaves the small camp that they had made during the night. He didn't want to be a third wheel in a relationship. *Valentine gets into a skirmish with a group of rogues. They blind his left eye, leaving a large scar across his face. *Valentine ends up alone in an abandoned two-leg farm. *Valentine meets Ruin in the forest. They have a small chat about Ruin's love life and they disperse. *Valentine also meets Flame, a rogue with his own home with plenty of other cats. He socializes with quite a few. His Cynophobia kicks in a little as dogs are guarding the area. *Val meets up with a cat named Perchpounce. ='Kin'= *'Mate:' None *'Mother:' Umbra (?) *'Father:' Huckleberry (?) *'Sister/s:' None *'Brother/s:' Hearthcrow (?) *'Son/s:' None *'Daughter/s:' None *'Niece/s:' None *'Nephew/s:' None ='Romance'= *'Status:' Single & Hopeful **'Mate:' None **'Ex-mate/s:' None **'Fling/s:' None *'Mental (candy-eye):' Valentine is looking for a cat who has a certain charm that will lure him in. Valentine likes cats who can be on top of an assignment but are able to lighten his spirits if he's feeling down. *'Physical (candy-eye):' Valentine likes cats with fluffy pelts no doubt. He likes a cat who can keep him warm and safe at night. Valentine loves lighter colored eyes such as green and hazel. *'Attracted to:' Flame (0.001%) *'Previously attracted to:' Sugar *'Cats attracted to her:' GUYS HMU!!!! *'Cats previously attracted to her:' Sugar (?) *'Offspring:' None *'Looking for:' Key:✓ (yes), ✘ (no), ? (unsure), ❦﻿﻿ (maybe), ❧﻿ (leaning to no) :✓ Long-lasting Relationship :❧﻿ Short-term Relationship :✘ Open Relationship :﻿? Quick Fling :❧﻿ Kits (out of a fling) :❦ Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship) ='Other relationships'= Bullets have been taken from personal guide here. Roleplay relationships do not define any relationships out-of-roleplay! 'Family' Umbra mother - | | | | "I never knew you, honestly. I remember your smile and your encouraging words... but frankly that was ALL I ever remember of you." Huckleberry father - | | | | "I don't know how you raise us like you do. We were such hassles now. I remember you much more than mom though. I miss you and I wonder where you are now.." Hearthcrow brother - | | | | | | "You're the last cat I'd like to see right now. You got us both kicked out of Shadowclan for your quite mousebrained idea. We're still family and I still love you with all my heart brother, but right now I can't even stand the sight of you. I hope that perhaps one day we'll cross paths, but until then I must shade you if possible.." 'Other' Sugar 'crush - | | | | | | | "We have been friends for as long as I can remember. We used to play from across the fence. Until we got separated. I was devastated that we got separated like that. Then I found you again! And then you dissappeared and came back with ''him ''and that just broke my heart forever." '''Tawny 'enemy - | | | | | "You took Sugar away from me. I envy whatever sort of things that made her like you. But if-- if you can promise me... just one thing... please keep her safe." '''Flame47% - | | | | "Wow your best idea was coming up with a... a plan to take two-legs food? I kinda like that plan. That's your first good idea so far, m'yte." Ruin36% - | | | "You had a little fiasco over boy trouble. And now you've taught me your name after that. Hah we're finally getting somewhere, aye?" Perchpounce 14% - | | "I thought you were a mystical mer-cat, love. Nope. Hah I guess Nigel was wrong. They don't exist. Well--- I mean it's nice meeting you." ='Miscellaneous'= 'Trivia' *Valentine was originally going to have a fling named Tortoisechide *Heatherfrost's voice is Valentine from the movie Tremors 'Gallery' Valentine_By_SimplyNeon.png Valentine_By_Owlcoat.png Valentine_By_SimplyNeon_CHIBIISH.jpg Valentine_By_Tavanrhyn.png Screen_Shot_2019-11-11_at_4.38.30_PM.png3RD? THANK YOU ALL Screen Shot 2019-11-10 at 3.24.57 PM.png |} This format was created by Germman with full permission given to use - Do not use unless given permission! Category:Blog posts